Slick Slinky
"Hi! I'm Slick Slinky! What's your name?" Appearance Halfling Lightfoot Rogue. Sandy brown hair with hazel eyes. Background Slick Slinky's parents had been set upon by the wanderlust while his mother was pregnant and thinking of what a wonderful adventure it would be they left to travel the world. They continued on their journey after he was born and had stopped in a seaside port along the coast of Fullenbruck and were trying to secure passage for a trip to Demari when his mother had inadvertently placed his basket down on a stack of cargo that was loaded into the hull of tradering ship The Wanderer. Several days into the voyage, luckily for Slick, the crew heard his crying while doing a routine inspection of the cargo hull before a gale was blowing in. They brought the infant halfling to Captain Azre Telracs as known as La Raina Del Sur. Thru the milk of various animals that were aboard the ship for delivery they kept him fed and alive. Upon reaching their destination several months later, the Captain had grown fond of the small child and decided that she would raise him as her own. The crew agreed and aided in his learning process thru the years of sailing and sleight of hand. It was they that gave him the name Slick Slinky for always being in places he should not be and acquiring items that may not have necessarily been his. He grew to be a great sailor (in his own opinion) and aided the captain in obtaining items and negotiations as the years progressed. He met many different races of the world and thru his interactions with other Halflings in ports or while seeking passage, he learned of the Halfling lore and the God who is known as the Platinum Dragon aka Paladine who in the Halfling lore is known as Fizban. During one of their voyages returning to port in Fullenbruck, The Wanderer was attacked and boarded by several ships. After a heroic fight, Captain Telracs was stuck down and the remaining crew executed by hanging, the ship searched and Captain Telracs personal chest of items stolen, then set fire and sank. Slick Slinky being of smaller in size was able to climb into a half empty barrel of water and survive. Floating along with the current he eventually ended back in the Demari Kingdom. While being stuck on land and nothing else to do, the wanderlust started creeping into his head and he began once more to travel and eventually made his way to Forgers Delta where he heard of an expedition heading further north to go search for some undead. Having never seen anything undead he thought this would be a great time and volunteered his services for the endeavor. He is currently seeking knowledge of who attacked The Wanderer and killed all of his friends and what was in the chest that had been stolen. Also he has sworn to kill a certain dragon. In the party He may have accidentally acquired some gold from a dragon. It is quite clearly a big misunderstanding.